1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present invention pertains to the field of metal material processing technology, especially the processing of non-ferrous metal alloys.
2. Description of Related Art
Molybdenum-niobium alloy (99% Mo and 10% Nb) targeting plates are critical materials for Flat Panel Display (FPD) and are used in large quantity in the molybdenum-niobium alloys for Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) source cuboid liquid crystal display, field emission display, organic light-emitting display, plasma display panels, cathodoluminescence display, vacuum fluorescent display, TFT flexible display and touch screens, etc. Electron beam evaporation of panel display processes can make Niobium deposit at the top end of emitter, which will be very helpful in developing large screens with high definition.
Currently, the final sintered Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) target is a simple indium sesquioxide structure. And the applied processes are essentially hot isostatic pressing and hot-pressing, which are the main processes used around the world to produce ITO targets. Corning, Samsung in Korea is the only company whose technology is introduced from Japan, and its products are mainly used for Thin Film Transistor (TFT) liquid crystal production, and are partially used for Super Twisted Nematic (STN). The manufacturing techniques of ITO targets produced in Japan are similar with those of the current TFT, but there are still cracks (pores) in the products, and the density has not yet met target standards.
The hot isostatic pressing or hot-pressing techniques used domestically at present are not able to produce targets used for STN. The molybdenum-niobium alloy target, whose density needs to be improved, is applicable for STN, TFT, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) anodes and flexible display apparatuses.
Currently, aluminium base alloy targets are drawing close attention while molybdenum-niobium alloy targets draw the highest attention from the public. When the distance between the two lines to be displayed is approximately 20 μm, finer grains of aluminum will be generated under the action of current flow, in this case, a short circuit easily happens with the next line bridge. We propose that the high resolution TFT needs higher pixels, on this basis molybdenum-niobium alloys are being researched and developed. The fifth generation of international line display use aluminium base alloys which are imported from Japan. By using Japanese processes, Nb sis be mixed into the aluminium base alloy thereby solving technical problems. During aluminum production, the size of the grains is difficult is control, if the grains are too large and the grain orientation of adjacent grains are different, the sputtering speeds of targets and lines will be nonuniform. Other materials which can penetrate the conducting films of metallic oxide targets used for ITO molybdenum tin and electrode penetrating are magnesia-alumina-titania, wherein magnesium is mainly used in OLED, and ITO, and aluminium alloy molybdo-chrome copper is used in FPD, tin oxide is used in some parts of the flexible display, the magnesium alloy, aluminium alloy and tin oxide are used in ITO, other alloy targets and Plasma Display Panel) PDP, the main content of touch screen is tin oxide, and the OLED is mainly composed of magnesium alloy. The following technical problems of PPD materials need to be resolved:
1. Homogenization and refining of materials crystal structure.
2. Reduction of oxygen content in the powder metallurgy.
3. Electron transfer of electrode materials alloying and crystal refining.
4. Anti-corrosion and easy corrosion/alloy of low electrical resistivity.
5. Development of reflectance coating materials and transparent conducting films with high density.
6. During the development of low moisture-penetrability, high softness and transparent medium, the molybdenum-niobium alloy will be used to replace the no material with high power, low electrical resistivity, low brittleness and low transparency. The structure and content of the alloy are distributed equally with fine grains, are corrosion resistance, have high reflectivity, low electrical resistivity, good corrosion performance, a stable evaporation rate and low ratio of work versus function. In applying a alloying element with 90% Molybdenum and 5%˜10% Niobium, its melting point is higher than that of other molybdenum-based alloys. The improvement in density, Niobium evenness, extensibility and softness needs further research.